The Hats Have Gone Up
by x0emz0x
Summary: A sequel to my oneshot, 'The Hats Are Up.' It focuses on college life for the gang. Chapter 17 now up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's the trailer for the sequel to my oneshot 'The Hats Go Up'.

**There were cliques**

_Shows everyone talking in their own groups._

_Shows a video of Sharpay pushing her way through the basketball team in the corridor._

_Shows the cafeteria, with people sitting with their groups._

**Someone else came along**

_Shows Gabriella looking for her classroom._

**The cliques were broken**

_Shows a video of Troy and Gabriella in the school musical._

_Shows people in the cafeteria, talking to everyone._

**Your times in High School were your favourite**

_Shows pictures and videos of the gang - Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason all laughing and messing about in East High_

**But then it was time to graduate**

_Flashes to pictures of graduation_

**Will you stay together?**

"Me and you always, Gabi." Says Troy.

"You promise?" Asks Gabriella.

"I promise." Troy says.

**What will happen with college?**

"Yesss!!" Shouts Gabriella, running upto her mum.

"We got in!" Shouts Sharpay to Ryan.

"I can't believe it." Taylor says, on the phone to Gabriella.

"Good job, Troy." Jack Bolton says.

"What college are you going to, Gabs?" Troy asks.

**Will you stick together?**

_Shows everyone confused about what to do, and who to stay with._

**Or will you end up forgetting your favourite times?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella not noticing eachother when they see eachother._

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan arguing._

**Will it end up your fairytale story you always thought it would?**

_Flashes to pictures of the gang laughing together in East High_

**Coming soon to Fanfiction, February 07**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.

It had been a month since the East High gang graduated. As they promised, they were all friends. Still the closest they'd ever been. Always going out together most nights, as they didn't have school anymore. Sharpay still hadn't changed back to her old 'Ice Princess' self, which everyone were glad about. Even Sharpay was. She didn't want to end up her old self, with no friends. Now that she had friends, she realised that she never wanted to lose them.

The gang had all applied for colleges, each one applying for a college with atleast one of the gang. It was only a matter of time when they'd get their acceptance letters, and they all wondered what college they'd be going to. Taylor was round Gabriella's house, like she had been since they graduated. Now that Taylor and Gabriella were best friends, they were the closest out of the gang. You wouldn't see either of them without the other.

Taylor and Gabriella had started to get bored, so Gabriella had the idea of inviting Troy and Chad round, for a little movie time. Her mum was round her friend's house, so she wouldn't be back for a few more hours. Gabriella went downstairs to use the house phone, and she dialed the number she knew only too well.

"Hey."

"Hey, Troy. Are you free today?" Gabriella asked.

"Well me and Chad were just gonna go to the courts to shoot some hoops."

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"Why? What did ya wanna do?" Troy asked.

"I'm here with Tay now. We were just wondering if you wanted to come over later to watch some movies." Gabriella said, hopefully.

"Oh. Well we won't be at the courts too long. About an hour? And hour and a half?"

"Yeah, alright. Come to mine whenever then." Gabriella said, smiling

As they finished the conversation, Taylor was just walking down the stairs, wondering if they were coming. Gabriella nodded her head, and Taylor smiled. They both decided that they needed to get the house ready, and get some food and movies. Since they still had about an hour until the boys would be arriving, and they couldn't find any good movies to watch, they decided to go to the nearest movie rental store which wasn't too far from Gabriella's house.

As the two girls stepped out of the door, they saw Troy and Chad walking up to them. Gabriella was confused.

"I thought you weren't coming yet?" Gabriella asked, as she hugged Troy.

"Yeah, well we thought we'd come here now. The courts were full anyway."

"Hmm..Well we were just popping out to rent a few movies. I can't find any good ones here." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh, well we'll come with then. Choose one that me and Chad will actually like for once." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled and laughed. She remembered one time, that the girls - Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay had decided to watch 'John Tucker Must Die.' Not the exact movie the guys had in mind. Once they got to the rental store, the guys walked off to one section of DVDs, while the girls walked off to another section. After ages of looking around, the girls thought it would be funny to by a film that the guys wouldn't want to watch. They walked up to the paypoint, and paid, while waiting for the guys. The guys soon paid for theirs, and the girls thought this would be the right time to show them their movie. Taylor happily pulled it out of the bag, and shoved it right into Chad's face. His eyes widened.

"We're not watching Titanic!" Chad shouted.

"Oh yes we are."

"I'll never let go, Jack." Chad mimicked as the girls and Troy laughed.

"Ha. You know the words." Gabriella said, laughing.

"Yeah, well it's quite easy to know the words when you have to sit there while your mum watches it like everyday."

"Hmm..Well we're still watching it. What did you get?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled and pulled out Saw.

"Oh, no, no..I'm not watching that." Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because it's all..gory and disgusting." Gabriella said, Taylor nodding in agreement.

"Well, tough. We have to sit down watching Titanic, then we're all watching this after." Chad said.

The guys smiled at the girls' faces. They knew they'd won the argument. Now it was just time to watch the movies.

**A/N: I'll soon be getting to the point of them going to college. They'll probably be getting their acceptance letters in the next chapter or the one after that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter

The four arrived back at Gabriella's house, and Gabriella told them to make themselves at home while she went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Once Gabriella walked back into the living room, Chad had already put Saw into the DVD player, and the menu was playing. Gabriella stopped in her tracks. She'd seen the trailers of the movie, and hated gory movies. She definately was sure she wouldn't like this one. But when Chad noticed her, he pressed play on the remote and Gabriella reluctantly put everything down on the table and sat down, in between Troy and Taylor.

As the movie started, Gabriella thought it didn't seem too bad. But then it started properly, and Gabriella had to turn her face away from the TV a lot of times. Troy smiled at this, and he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella could see that Chad was leaning forward, obviously excited about the next parts, whreas Taylor looked even worse than herself. Gabriella laughed at them both, and got herself comfortable inside Troy's embrace.

About half way through the movie, they had run out of drinks and snacks. Gabriella decided to go back and get some more, while Chad paused the TV. Taylor followed Gabriella. Once they reached the kitchen, Gabriella turned to look at her best friend.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Chad." Taylor said, in a harsh tone.

"What about him?" Gabriella asked, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"All he cares about is that stupid movie. He hasn't once looked at me throughout it. He's stared to not seem like the sensetive guy I fell in love with."

Gabriella smiled. "Just try and be more forward. Get closer to him. Show him that you want to be with him. To be close with him."

Taylor nodded, and helped Gabriella pick up some food. As they walked back into the living room, Chad pressed play on the remote, and the two girls sat back down. Gabriella looked at Taylor as she cuddled up to Troy, and Taylor nodded. She did the same to Chad as Gabriella was doing to Troy. Chad looked a bit taken aback - Taylor had hardly ever gotten close to him. But he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Taylor smiled. _Maybe he is the sensetive one. _She thought.

The movie finally ended, and the two couples were so close and comfortable, that none of them bothered to change the DVD over. Chad had stated to get happy about this, because he could'nt stand to watch Titanic. But, unfortunately for him, Taylor stood up and put Titanic in. She smiled at him as she sat back down, and they started to watch the movie.

Not long into the movie, Taylor noticed Troy and Gabriella getting extremely close. Well, they were kissing. Taylor smiled, but suddenly felt a bit embarrased. She hated watching people kiss. Especially when she hadn't even kissed anyone yet. Taylor looked at Chad, who was also looking at their two friends. As he noticed Taylor watching him, Chad smiled at her and looked back at the TV. Taylor sighed and placed her head on his shoulders, while watching the movie.

Taylor had enought of the movie. She was finding it a bit boring. She then turned to Gabriella, who had finally stopped her lips from touching Troy's, and was watching the movie. So were Troy and Chad. Taylor then turned to face Chad, who had the look of boredom in his eyes. She looked at him hungrily. Chad noticed her, and watched her. His eyes movied down to her lips, and he wondered if he should do this. He figured there was only one way to find out if he was doing the right thing..

Chad moved his head closer to Taylor, and gently placed his lips on hers. Taylor did seem a little taken aback - she hadn't thought he was going to kiss her, even though she wanted him to. But she didn't break their lips. She felt Chad's mouth open slightly, and felt his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Taylor opened her mouth, and felt his tongue slide against hers. She placed her tongue inside his mouth, and once they'd finally broken the kiss, they both turned to see Troy and Gabriella watching them, their mouths wide open. Gabriella pulled Taylor into the kitchen.

"Ahh! You and Chad were getting it on!" Gabriella said, smiling.

Taylor looked down, embarrased.

"Aww, it was cute." Gabriella said.

Taylor sighed and pulled her back into the living room.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. They'll be getting their acceptance letters in the next chapter. It will be loner than this one, as I'll be going through most of the gang's thoughts on their colleges.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next chapter :) It's been edited, as I've been told about Ryan not being able to go to Law school yet. Next time I'll reasearch much more carefully. Thanks for letting me know :)**

**Gabriella's house**

It was 10am the next morning, and Gabriella was still asleep. Not for long, though. Her mum was running up the stairs, and she barged into Gabriella's room. Hearing the door open loudly, Gabriella sat up, still half-awake. Once she saw that it was only her mum, she groaned and put her head under her pillow, trying to get back to sleep. Ms. Montez wasn't having any of it.

"Gabs! It's from UCLA!"

At that, Gabriella sat back up, and looked up at her mum nervously as she was handed the envelope. Looking at the evelope carefully, and tracing her hands over it, she finally started to rip it open. As she pulled it out, Ms. Montez was watching her daughter with pursed lips. Gabriella then started to read.

"Dear Miss. Montez. We are writing to you to inform, that YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO UCLA!" Gabriella screamed.

Ms. Montez jumped up and down, and hugged her daughter, who was still in shock. Gabriella couldn't believe it. She was going to one of the most respected colleges. But only two things were on her mind the most. Troy and Taylor. Would they be going?

**Taylor's house**

Taylor had been sitting on the bottom stair in her hallway for about 30 minutes now. She'd been waiting for one thing. Yes. Her college acceptance letter. She had no idea what college she was going to get in to, and whether or not she'd be with her best friend, Gabriella. She also had no idea what college she really wanted to go to, but her first choice was UCLA, the same as Gabriella's. As Taylor sat there thinking, hoping that they'd be going to the same college, her mum called her from the living room.

"What?!" Taylor shouted.

"Come in here for a bit. You've been waiting out there too long."

Sighing, Taylor stood up and walked into the living room. As she threw herself onto the sofa, her mum smiled. Taylor took the remote control and started flicking through the channels, much to her mum's dislike.

"Hey. I was watching that." Mrs. McKessie said.

Without taking her eyes off the TV, Taylor replied. "Mum, you FORCED me in here, so I'm watching something I want to watch."

Mrs. McKessie sighed and laughed. She gave in, and jumped a little when Taylor jumped up from the sofa. Taylor had heard the letterbox close. Without even thinking, she ran to the front door, and picked up a bunch of letter. Flicking through them all, she finally came to the one she'd been waiting for. It was from UCLA.

"Yes!" Taylor shouted.

She ran back into the living room and dropped the rest of the letters onto her mum's lap. Mrs. McKessie started going through them, and it didn't even bother Taylor today that her mum was boing "Bill..bill..bill." Nope. Taylor couldn't wait to get this open. As she started to rip the envelope open, Mrs. McKessie looked up to watch.

After reading the letter, Taylor looked up at her mum and gave a huge smile. She then stood up, and started doing some kind of victory dance.

**Troy's house**

Troy and his dad were in the back garden, shooting some hoops. They'd been doing that for about two hours now. Troy had even forgot that he'd be getting his acceptance letter today. Jack hadn't, but he didn't want to distract Troy on his basketball. If Troy had got into his college, (which he most probably would have, as he got a scholarship) then he didn't want Troy to stop working hard.

Mrs. Bolton walked out into the garden, a letter clamped in her hand. Troy was too busy 'faking left' that he hadn't noticed. Neither had Jack. But once they heard a loud "Ahem..", they stopped and turned to look at Mrs. Bolton. Once Troy saw the letter in his mum's hand, he dropped the ball and went over to her to open it. As Troy read the letter, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton saw his eyes widen. Troy then looked up.

"UCLA, here I come!"

Jack smiled and gave his son a 'manly hug', and then Mrs. Bolton kissed him on the cheek and squealed. Troy was confused at how excited his mum was. But he smiled. He was gonig to UCLA. Now all he needed to do was see where Gabriella and Chad were going..

**Chad's house**

Chad Danforth was in his kitchen, while his mum was cooking him breakfast. He was too lazy to do it himself. He much rathered to go out and play basketball, or sort out his hair, which is what he did everyday, so Mrs. Danforth cooked him breakfast.

As the plate was handed to him, he smiled, which his mum returned. Then, he started to eat. Not long aftr, though, Mrs. Danforth went out and came back into the kitchen, placing an envelope on the table next to Chad's plate. She smiled when he noticed it, and urged him to open it. Chad could hardly say no. He read it out loud.

"Mr. Danfoth, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to USC.." Once he stopped reading, he looked up at his mum. Mrs. Danforth was looking at him like he was the most special person on the world. He could tell that she was happy for him. Chad smiled. He was happy. He'd got in on a full basketball scholarship..

**The Evans' house**

Sharpay had been holding onto two envelopes for the past 5 minutes. She was scared. What if she didn't get into the right college? What if she went to one with no friends? What if..All these thoughts kept on going through her mind.

Ryan had enough of waiting and snatched his out of her hand. Sharpay gave him a death glare, which he ignored. He then opened the envelope, and smiled.

"I got into NYU!" He said, jumping up from the sofa and walking into the back garden to tell his parents. Sharpay sighed. Now she wouldn't be going to the same as Ryan. She'd applied for NYU, but UCLA was her first choice. She still didn't get it. Ryan wasn't doing theatre. He was doing..photography. But why? They'd been doing theatre for so long, and all of a sudden, Ryan wanted to stop and do something else? Sharpay was too confused, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Her hands trembling, Sharpay opened her envelope. Reading the first sentence, she smiled. She would be going to UCLA, doing theatre. _Atleast I got into my first choice._ She thought to herself.

**A/N: The next chapter will be them all talking together about their colleges. And don't worry. Kelsi, Zeke and Jason are in the story. I just wanted to say about the main characters. But you'll find out what college Those three will be going to in the next chapter. Anyone want them to go to a specific college? Then tell me in reviews :) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well here's the next chapter :) As long as I get atleast 5 reviews for each chapter, I'll be updating as much as I can

The gang had arranged to meet up at their local park. They didn't live too far away from eachother, which was quite handy. Gabriella and Taylor met on the way to the park, so they walked together.

"So, you get your acceptance letter then?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. "So?"

"I'll tell ya when we get to the park." Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded, and they walked in silence towards the park.

Not surpringly, they were the first to arrive. Everyone else was always late to wherever they all arranged to go. Taylor and Gabriella were used to it. It was the way of life when you were friends with the people they were.

Eventually, after what seemed like a very quiet 10 minutes, the rest of the gang arrived - Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. They all looked happy, and couldn't wait to hear about their friends colleges.

Gabriella jumped off the swing she was on, and followed everyone to the nearest bench. The park was fairly empty and quiet, so they wouldn't have any interruptions. Sharpay started.

"I got into UCLA!" She squealed, jumping from her seat.

The gang looked at her astonished. They hadn't even started to talk about college, but Sharpay being who she was, was too excited to hold it in.

"Aww, me too!" Gabriella said.

"And me." Troy said.

"And me." Said Taylor. Jumping from her seat like Sharpay did.

When Chad didn't say he was going, Taylor looked at him. He shook his head. Taylor sat down, and just sat there looking at Chad. She looked at him, right into his eyes. To see if he was playing a joke. When he didn't smile or break eye contact, she knew Chad wasn't lieing. They weren't going to the same college.

"W-what?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't get into UCLA. Their places were all full." Chad said.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked, tears now forming in her eyes.

"USC" Chad replid. By now, the whole gang were staring at them and listening intently to their conversation. The girls all felt for Taylor.

"USC?"

"Yeah. Tay, we won't be too far. I'll come see you all as much as possible." Chad said.

"Yeah, but USC. It's not the same as UCLA."

Chad sighed. He never knew that it would be this hard for Taylor to cope. He reached his hands out to the other side of the table, and grabbed hers. Taylor held onto Chad's hands tightly, as if to never let go. Chad smiled. So did Taylor. She rubbed her eyes, and held back onto his hands.

"Right. I think that's enough of that. Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke. Where did you get in?" Taylor asked, looking at the four.

"I got into NYU. I'm doing photography." Ryan said.

Chad looked at him. "Photography? I thought you wanted to do theatre."

Sharpay looked at Ryan then aswell. "Well I think he's going to do great in photography." She smiled.

Ryan smiled. "I thought you'd hate me."

"No, I couldn't hate you, Ry. If you want to do photography instead of theatre, then I'll have to find another partner."

"Aw, Shar. I'm so glad to call you my sister."

Sharpay looked at him and smiled. "I know."

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "So, what about you three?"

"Well I'm going to NYU. I'm studying Musical Theatre." Kelsi said, smiling.

"Oh wow. Well, Kels. I'm sure you'll be famous someday. Everyone loved your plays in school." Gabriella said.

Even Sharpay nodded, which was a surprise. Kelsi blushed. "Aww, thanks you guys."

"Jase? Zeke?" Troy asked.

"USC. I got a basketball scholarship. So I'm with you, Chad." Zeke said.

Chad smiled. "Good. I thought I was gonna be a loner! Come on. Chad Danforth, a loner? Please!"

The gang laughed at Chad's comment. Although Sharpay didn't seem too happy that she wasn't going to be with Zeke.

"And I'm going to UCLA. Basketball scholarship." Jason said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had gone by, and the gang had all gone to their houses, but arranged to meet up the following day. As Taylor walked into her house, she flopped onto the sofa and started flicking through channels on the TV. Her mum heard the front door shut, so she walked in to find Taylor. Mrs. McKessie then noticed her daughter flicking through channels.

"What's up, hun?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"Nothing." Taylor replied.

Mrs. McKessie took the remote control off Taylor and put it down on the table.

"No, tell me. What's wrong?"

"College."

"What about it?" Mrs McKessie asked, worried.

"Chad! He's going to USC." Taylor said.

"Really? You won't be too far from him."

"But that's not the point, mum. I love him. I truly do. I've never told him before, but I do. And now we're gonna be seperated."

"Tay, huni. I don't know what to say, but don't worry. You two will work it out. I'm sure of it." And with that, Mrs. McKessie kissed her daughter on her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

Taylor sighed. _I love him. Wait. I love him? I need to tell him._

**A/N: So that was the chapter. Hope you liked it. Yeah, this chapter was based around Chaylor really. I think I'll do each chapter based around either one person, or a couple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/.N: **Yeah, I said I wouldn't update unless I get 5 reviews for each chapter, but I'm bored so I'm updating lol

The next day, Taylor woke up later than usual. She'd been up most of the night, thinking. Thinking about Chad. She'd realised she loved him, and she needed to find a way of telling him. She didn't want to scare Chad. Maybe he didn't feel the same way.

Once she awoke, Taylor looked at the clock. 11.31. Taylor rubbed her eyes, and sat straight up. She was late. The gang were meant to be meeting back at the park at 10.30. She was an hour late. Stressing, Taylor stood up and pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe. Quickly pulling them on, she said bye to her mum and walked out of the front door. Phoning Gabriella to make sure they were still there, she started walking to the park.

Taylor turned up at the park, and Chad brightened up. It seemed as though he wasn't as happy when Taylor wasn't there. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Taylor smiled. As they walked back over to the bit of grass where everyone was sitting down, the gang smiled at her.

"Morning sleepyhead." Gabriella said, laughing.

"Sorry. I was..thinking." Taylor said, quickly looking over at Chad and turning back.

Gabriella noticed this, and gave Taylor a look, as to say 'about what?'. Taylor shook her head, but Gabriella pulled her up and Taylor followed Gabriella away from the gang.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad."

"What about him? God, Tay, you're not breaking up with him?"

"No! Why would I do that?" Taylor asked, shocked. "No, I finally figured out yesterday that I love him."

Gabriella squealed. "Ahh! Tay that's over cute."

"Yeah." Taylor smiled. "But I don't know how to tell him."

"Aww, Tay. I don't know. It works differently for different people." Gabriella said.

"How did you tell Troy?"

"Erm..We were watching a DVD, and I told him I loved him, and he returned it." Gabriella said, which ended up with her in a daze.

Taylor laughed. "Gabs, snap out of it!"

"Oh, sorry. Tay, just tell him when you feel it's right."

Taylor smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."

Taylor dragged Gabriella back over to the gang, who were talking happily. Taylor sat next to Chad, and buried her head on his shoulder. Gabriella sat with Troy. They both joined in the conversation, which was about what they were all going to do about college. Kelsi even brought up children, which Sharpay asked directly to Troy and Gabriella, stating..

"Mini Troy's and Gabi's! How cute!"

The gang agreed, but laughed at the couple's red faces.

"We're not thinking about that just yet, guys." Gabriella said, Troy nodding in agreement.

Taylor then thought she'd tell Chad that she loves him. She stood up, and gestured for Chad to come for a walk with her. He agreed, and Gabriella let out a loud "Awww!", and recieved a death glare from Taylor. The rest of the gang turned to Gabriella while Taylor and Chad walked off, wondering what was happening. But Gabriella refused to tell.

**With Taylor and Chad**

"I'm sorry about overeacting yesterday." Taylor said.

"About what?"

"College."

"Oh, Tay. Don't worry. I wasn't exactly thrilled that we're not going to the same college." Chad said, hugging her.

"We'll see eachother though, right?" Taylor asked, hopefully.

"Of course. Every weekend atleast."

Taylor smiled. "Chad, there's something I have to tell you."

Chad stopped walking and turned to face Taylor. "Erm..okay."

"Chadiloveyou" Taylor said, a bit too fast.

"I didn't catch that, Tay."

Taylor sighed. She didn't know it would be this difficult. "I love you, Chad. I realised I really did yesterday."

"Really?" Chad asked. Taylor nodded her head. "Good, because I love you too. I have for a long time."

Taylor smiled, glad he felt the same way. Chad kissed her, and they walked back over to the gang. When Gabriella saw them coming over smiling, She stood up and hugged Gabriella. Chad just laughed. The rest of the gang still didn't know what had gone on.

"A month until college, guys!" Jason said.

"Yeah, I can't wait man." Troy said.

"It's gonna be awesome. So different to East High." Zeke said.

The gang nodded.

"We gonna meet up alot though, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah man. Don't worry. We'll meet up atleast twice a month." Chad said.

"Good, because I'm gonna miss you all." Gabriella said.

"Aww we'll miss you too, Gabs. All of you." Chad said. Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke nodded in agreement.

The gang had spent a few hours at the park, and they decided to go back to Ryan's and Sharpay's, as their parents weren't home. Everyone, except Ryan and Sharpay went to their houses to get swimwear for the pool.

When everyone had arrived at the Evans' house, Sharpay was already in the pool. Ryan let everyone in, and showed them all where to get food and drinks from should they need anything.

The gang spent ages in the pool, and had 'chicken wars'. They hadn't had this much fun in quite some time, and soon they were going to be living in college. They all needed to make the most of their last month.

After a few hours at Ryan's and Sharpay's, everyone decided they better be getting home. The gang thanked the twins for letting them round, and everyone promised to spend as much time together as possible before they had to leave for college.

**A/N: So that's that chapter. The next chapter will be forwarded to the day before they start college.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been quite busy, and I haven't been on the computer much. I was going to update yesterday, but then I had to babysit my sister and my friend slept round, because our parents went out round the town. So I'm quickly updating now. I might update again tomorrow. Not sure yet though, coz I'm going to my friend's house party in a few hours, and I'll most likely come home tomorrow with a fat hangover LOL. So, depending on how much I drink tonight, I might update again tomorrow :) If not tomorrow, then it will be Monday as it's bank holiday :)

Oh, and who loved Vanessa's new music video? To be honest, it ROCKS MY CALCETINES! Zanessa - I love it So much chemistry, and that video proved it. Oh, how I wish I was Vanessa..Gorgeous and talented..Sigh

Troy Bolton woke up to his phone vibrating under his pillow. He rubbed his eyes, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Troy? Where are ya?"

"Gabs? I'm at home. Why?"

"Remember? We were meant to be meeting up today. All of us. Everyone's here except, well, you." Gabriella said.

"What? What's the time?" Troy asked, yawning.

"It's nearly 1.30pm."

"Shoot! Okay, I'll see ya in lets say..30 minutes? where are ya?" Troy asked.

"Okay. Well we're just going to go back to mine. So you can meet us there."

Troy agreed, said bye and hung up the phone. He was surprised with himself. He'd never slept in this late. And now, he was going to have less time to spend with his friends and his girlfriend. Troy sighed when he thought of Gabriella. But hey, atleast he was a lucky one. Chad and Taylor weren't going to the same college. Neither were Zeke and Sharpay.

Troy then got changed, combed his fingers through his hair, and walked out of his house.

Walking down his street was weird. This would be the last day he'd walk down here for quite some time. Troy took in all of the smells, and smiled. He could never forget this street. The street on which he'd lived on all his life. The street in which he'd made the best friends he could ever wish for.

In what seemed like a second, Troy was walking up Gabriella's driveway, upto her front door. As soon as he put his hand on the bell, the door was answered by none other than Gabriella. Troy smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and then let go. Gabriella smiled as Troy walked into the living room to see the whole gang watching TV and talking like normal times. Or soon to be, old times.

A few hours had gone, and the gang had been having a lot of fun, talking and joking around like they did in East High. No one had anymore plans for the rest of the day. They all wanted to spend as much time as they could with thier friends, before having to leave them.

Taylor had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the cinema?" She suggested.

The gang agreed. It had been quite a while since they'd had the chance to go to the cinema.

After another 15 minutes, everyone was ready to go to the cinema. As they got there, the girls rushed up to the board, to see what was playing. The guys decided to stand back, knowing they wouldn't get a say in what movie. They then rolled their eyes as they watched the girls having little arguments over what film to watch.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to the guys, the girls walked up to them and tol them they'd decided to watch 'Notes On A Scandal.' The guys rolled their eyes. _Gotta be a chick flick. _Chad thought. It then seemed that the other guys were thinking the same thing.

The girls bought their tickets, and waited in line to buy popcorn while the guys bought theirs. When they'd all bought food, and were happy with what they'd got, it was time for the movie. They decided to sit in the middle aisle, and about 5 rows back from the very front.

When the movie started, the guys looked bored already. However, the girls were all watching, making no sounds excpet for the soft rustle of their pick 'n' mix bags, or their hands scooping up popcorn. But when the movie started rolling on, the guys managed to start enjoying it.

Soon enough, the movie was finished. The gang stood up and filed out of the cinema. As soon as they got out, the girls started talking exitedly.

"That film was great." Gabriella said.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, but it was kind of weird."

"Yeah, it was. A teacher doing stuff with her 15 year old student?" Kelsi said.

The guys laughed at the girls, and they walked out of the building, on their way back to Gabriella's. The time was only 7pm, and it was nearly pitch black already. The guys all had their arms around one of the girls - their girlfriends. But seeing that Ryan was left out, Gabriella wrapped her arm around him, aswell as her other arm around Troy.

The gang got to Gabriella's house, and filed into the living room. Chad turned on the TV, making himself at home, while Gabriella went into the kitchen to get drinks. Troy followed her.

Gabriella jumped when she noticed Troy standing behind her. Troy laughed, while Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, but ending up laughing aswell. Troy helped her carry the drinks into the living room, and they both noticed that everyone was sitting in a circle. Gabriella sighed as she figured out they were all ready to play truth or dare.

The couple put the drinks on the table, and joined everyone in the circle. Sharpay smiled when everyone was settled, and decided to start the game.

"Hmm..Taylor. Truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Dare."

Sharpay smiled. "I dare you to tell Chad how you really feel about him." She didn't know that Taylor had told Chad, and neither did anyone else except Gabriella.

Taylor smiled, and looked to face Chad. "Chad, I love you."

Sharpay let out a huge "Awww."

The game went on for hours, until everyone reluctantly figured it was time to leave. The couples said their goodbyes. Taylor, Sharpay Kelsi had tears in their eyes. They weren't going to be with their boyfriends. Taylor turned around to see Gabriella and Troy hugging, and smiled. At least her best friend was happy.

Everyone then hugged everyone else, and promised to call eachother everyday.

Gabriella gave Troy a goodbye kiss as she stood at the door watching all her friends leave. Now this was it. It was all going to be completely different. She felt so numb.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Like I said, I might update tomorrow, but I highly doubt it lol. I'm tired as it is (I only had 5 hours sleep last night), and I probably won't be going to sleep until early hours tomorrow morning. And yeah, I'll most likely come home with a hangover lmao. But it will definately be Monday I'll update :) Yay for bank holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter :) It's just going to be based on the gang's thoughts as they get to their colleges for the first day.

**Gabriella's house.**

Gabriella woke up, and she looked at her clock. It was 6.07, and she had about an hour to get ready. She sighed as she sat up straight. She then walked over to her mirror, and rubbed her finger underneath her eyes, getting rid of the black patches which were the result of forgetting to take off her eyeliner the night before.

Gabriella then walked over to her wardrobe and started to look for clothes to wear. Finding somethign that was suitable to start her first day of college, she took the outfit out and changed. She then rembered what she hadn't done..Finished packing. She turned to look at her suitcase. She groaned. It was half full. Turning back to her wardrobe, she took out a load of clothes, not bothering to check if she;d ever wear them or not, and threw them in the case. Smiling at how full it looked now, she walked over to her dressing table and scraped all of her perfume, make-up and lotions off and put them in the case.

Now that she had everything ready, she shut the case and dragged it down the stairs. Gabriella left her case at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, surprised to see her mum standing there.

"Mum, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't stay in bed, while my daughter is going to college. I have to say goodbye." Gina Montez said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled. Gina then pulled out two slices of toast, buttered them and handed them to Gabriella. Gabriella thanked her mum and ate her breakfast. She now had less than 30 minutes to get out of the house. Taylor was meant to be going round in about 15 minutes, as they were going to drive to UCLA together, being the best friends that they were.

**Troy's house.**

Troy had been up for about an hour, and the time was now 6.30. Why he'd woke up so early was a complete mystery to him. He'd hardly had any sleep - not being able to fall asleep last night as he wasn't even tired. He was also worried about going to college. His best friend wasn't going, and that was what scared him. He'd been everywhere with Chad.

Troy had gotten ready, and was watching TV while his dad walked down the stairs. Noticing the TV was on, Jack Bolton walked into the living room and sat down next to Troy. Troy sighed as he knew what was gonig to come now - His dad's usual lecture about college. It happened every new school year, although Jack had now changed a little bit of it as it wasn't school now, it was college.

Troy would be driving to UCLA on his own, but Gabriella had promised to meet him there, which he was grateful for. Maybe just this once, he wouldn't start off being 'Troy the basketball guy' and nothing else. It was still Gabriella who really only saw his as more than just the basketball guy, and maybe Gabriella could stop the frenzy starting at college.

Troy smiled at the thought. He would be gonig to college in less than an hour. He'd be in a completely different atmosphere than he was used to. He'd be living in a dorm room other than with his parents. Now he was scared. He was so used to seeing his parents everyday, and although he wasn't one of those people who was really close to his parents, he knew he'd miss them.

It was finally time to leave, and Mrs. Bolton came down the stairs. As his parents hugged him, wished him goodluck and watched him enter his car, Troy smiled. He was going to a much better place.

**A/N: I'll update again probably tomorrow. The next chapter will be the rest of the gang's thoughts. I was going to add them in this one, but it's now nearly half past midnight and I need some sleep. But as tomorrow is a bank holiday, I'll be updating :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well I'm just gonna quickly update this one fic before I go to bed :) I'll update my others and probably this one again tomorrow after school sometime.

**Taylor's house.**

Taylor got up from her bed, and looked down at the floor. Her suitcase was packed, yet the floor was unbearably messy. She sighed as she bent down to pick up clothes and things she wasn't taking to UCLA. Knowing her and her friend's, especially Sharpay, they'd be shopping for new clothes as the new season rolled around.

She then smiled as she saw her room was not proper neat, but tidy-er. _That will do. _She thought, as she rubbed her hands together. After all, she wasn't going to be living in this house for some time, except when she came down for the holidays.

Walking downstairs, she heard her parents talking. As she walkign into the living room, her mum started gushing about how excited she was for Taylor, and Taylor just rolled her eyes, which her dad caught and laughed at.

Taylor left the house, and started on her way to Gabriella's house, as they were going to drive to UCLA together. On the way, she started to think. Yes, about Chad. Again. She couldn't help it. She'd figured out she love Chad, and yet they were being seperated. But, as they say, you never know how much you love someoe unless you lose them. And according to Taylor, that was so true.

**Chad's house.**

Chad had been up reasonably early. Well, earlier than he would be up if it was just a normal day at East High..

He'd woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to go out into his back garden and shoot some hoops while thinking. He'd had a lot on his mind since the gang had all gotten their acceptance letters. He wasn't going to the same college as his close friends. The ones who had been there for him through the good and bad times.

And Taylor. His first serious girlfriend. Although he wouldn't admit it, it did show. He loved Taylor too much. He thought the absolute world of her. Who would have thought? Chad Danforth, the school basketball star, in love with a brainiac? Yes, most peopled would think it was impossible, but it was true. And Chad loved it.

As Chad said goodbye to his parents and loaded his things into his car, he smiled. Yes, he was going to be away from most of his friends, but it wasn't too far from them. They'd be able to visit most weekends and holidays.

**A/N: It's 11.10pm, and I have to go to bed coz I have school in like 9 hours : I'll update tomorrow, and it will include the rest of the gang's thoughts. I promise :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So here's the rest of the gang's thoughts. The next update might be tomorrow after school.

**The Evans' house.**

Sharpay had woke up super early to have a shower. Just like he had on graduation day, Ryan woke up, not very happy. He'd woken up from the sound of the shower, and he knew that it could only be Sharpay. Only his sister would have a shower at..He looked at the clock..5.30!

"Oh god.." Ryan moaned. He'd never been up this early before.

Ryan scrambled out of his bed, and walked into the hallway and over to the bathroon. He knocked on the door and the shower stopped. A minute atfer, Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you mind?"

Sharpay looked at him, confused.

"Having a shower _this _early?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Ryan sighed as he walked back into his bedroom. He may aswell get changed as he was up.

20 minutes later, the twins emerged in the kitchen, where breakfast was already set out for them on the table, by their smiling mother. Their dad had to go to work early, which he didn't want to do, but he had to. So he'd said his goodbyes the previous night. The twins promised to call him as soon as they got to NYU and UCLA.

Ryan and Sharpay got up from their seats, and noticed their mum crying. Sharpay sighed and walked over to her and hugged her. Mrs. Evans smiled.

"You two behave yourselves. Be careful driving there, and do well."

"Mum, we will don't worry. I'll phone you everyday." Ryan said, Sharpay nodding in agreement.

With that, the twins got their cases, and walked to their cars, with their mum following, a tissue held by her face. As the twins waved goodbye and drove out of the driveway, Sharpay could have sworn she felt a tear. The first tear she'd had since graduation. It really was goodybye.

**Kelsi's house.**

Kelsi was woken up by her mum, who had been up for quite some time. Kelsi woke up and sat up straight away, as she remembered what day it was. Yes, it was going to be her first day of college, like the others.

She smiled as she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe to change. As she looked in there, hardly any clothes were there. She'd filled her suitcase with basically her whole room the previous night. Putting on some random clothes that were left, she sighed and figured she'd change when she got to NYU.

Kelsi walked downstairs, and noticed her mum was in the living room. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a drink. She'd eat when she got to the college. She then walked into the living room and noticed the time. If she didn't leave soon, she'd be late. Quickly drinking her orange juice, Kelsi ran upstairs to get her case, and kissed her mum goodbye as she stepped into her car.

Kelsi smiled. She waved to her mum as she pulled out of her driveway. She was finally going. She'd done it.

**Jason's house.**

Jason's mum had been trying to wake him up for too long now. But he hadn't woke up for some reason. Finally, after like the 100th time, Jason stirred, and opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him.

Jason jumped when he figured it was his mum. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Jay, you have 20 minutes to leave. You'll be late!"

Jason's eyes widened. "What?" He jumped up and rushed around his room, checking he'd done everything. He then noticed his mum with her arms folded.

"I took the liberty of sorting everything out for you. It's all done."

Jason smiled, and shooed his mum out of his bedroom so he could get changed.

Once Jason had changed, he dragged the suitcase down the stairs, and left it by the front door. With only 10 minutes left till he had to leave, he had to settle for a slice of toast and milk as his breakfast - a change to what he was used to having. After assuring his parents that he'd get something on the way, they beckoned for him to leave. _Usually parents wouldn't want you to go. _He sighed. As he opened the front door and pulled his suitcase out, his mum came out with her arms open, and pulled her son in for a hug.

Mr. Cross smiled as he watched Jason from the door. He then walked out and helped in put the suitcase into the boot of his car, and shut the door for him as he got in. Tapping the top of the car, Mr. Cross stepped out of the way to let Jason go. Jason waved goodbye and pulled out of the driveway, leaving his parents stabding there, Mrs. Cross with a little tear in her eye.

**Zeke's house.**

Zeke had woken up early, as he wanted to bake some of his famous cookies. He wanted to leave some for his parents, as they wouldn't be getting any of them until the holiday when he would come back down to visit.

His mum walked down the stairs, breathing in the familiar smell. Zeke smiled when he noticed she was standing behind him. Once he'd done the finishing touches, and put them into the oven, he turned to look at his mum. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. Zeke accepted. After all, he was infact a mummy's boy, even though none of his friends ever found out.

Zeke then pulled the cookies out of the oven, and smiled at his handywork. He was proud. He'd be doing this a lot ot college.

As his eyes travelled over to the clock on the far side of the wall, he figured it was time to leave. Hugging his mum goodbye, and pulling his case with him, he walked out of the front door and over to the car. His mum followed, and stood at the door, watching her only son. She smiled as she watched Zeke pull out. Zeke smiled back, and waved. He wondered what it was going to be like. It was going to be completely different. Only him and Chad now.

**A/N: So that's that. I might update tomorow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I was going to put this up yesterday, but it wouldn't let me :(

**Gabriella's POV**

As Taylor walked up to my driveway, I waved goodbye to my mum and I knew it. That was it. It was definately happening. The one thing I'd been happily thinking of for the past three years, and then suddenly dreading throughout the last week. I was on my way to college.

Sure, I was going to UCLA. And sure, I was going to be with Taylor and Troy. But it wasn't everyone. It was only going to be five of us - Me, Taylor, Troy, Sharpay and Jason. And I was the lucky one. Me and Troy were together. Taylor and Chad weren't, Sharpay and Zeke weren't, and Kelsi and Jason weren't. I couldn't help but wonder if they'd be able to pull of long distance relationships..

Taylor tried her hardest to stop the silence coming, but it didn't work that much. We both had nothing to say. I didn't have a clue what to say to her. What was I meant to say? Oh, Tay. You looking forward to college, then? Yeah, course. She'd probably say that she is, but I'll know she's lying - no Chad. I knew how much the two felt for eachother, and I just felt awkward when Tay talked of her feelings about him around me.

We spent most of the trip in occasional talking, but with me mostly singing along to the radio, and tapping my fingernails on the steering wheel to the beat. The car ride wasn't, boring as such, it was just..different. As you could tell, everything was going to be different now. Whether it was going to be for the good or bad, I didn't know.

I heard Taylor sigh as we passed a roadsign, telling us that UCLA wasn't too far. I carried on driving, and soon enough, we turned onto the street. Once we parked into the students' parking lot, Taylor was the first to get out. I smiled at her when I stepped out, and started to walk towards the entrance.

**Troy's POV**

I saw a slight tear in my mum's eye as I waved goodbye and drove off. I sighed. I always wondered if my mum would be able to handle me not living with them. Now I was starting to think she wouldn't. I suppose the only way to find out, is to try it. Which is what I'm doing.

Once I turned off my street, I dialed Chad's number. I needed to talk to him. After all, we weren't going to be seeing eachother nearly as much as we usually did..Which was everyday. Once me and Chad got off the phone, I smiled. College wasn't going to be so bad. I would have Gabriella there. Ahh Gabriella. My world.

As I thought of Gabriella, my small smile turned into a full grin. I couldn't help it. Gabriella was the one. I loved her, and luckily, she felt the same way. I wanted to phone her, but I didn't want her to think I was obsessed. No. I'd be seeing her later. We'd promised to meet up straight away at UCLA. I guess that wasn't too long to wait..

To get my mind off of Gabriella, I started to think of basketball. Yes, basketball. The second most important thing in my life. Of course, Gabriella was first. Yeah, so..basketball. I wondered what it was going to be like, playing basketball for a college team. Different, obviously. But how different? Dad hadn't really set me up for this. Yeah, he'd always wished I'd go on to college and do basketball, but he'd never told me what it was like. He'd gone to UCLA with a basketball scholarship, but why hadn't he told me anything about it? Usually that was what fathers did. Or, mothers to girls.

I finally pulled into the parking lot. Sighing, I turned off the engine and opened the door. Once I stepped out, I was shocked. The campus was huge. Much bigger than East High. I laughed. Well obviously it was going to be bigger. As I shook my heads, throwing away my thoughts, I locked my car and started walking towards the entrance, taking in all the different surroundings as I did so.

**Taylor's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs. There was my mum - happily smiling. As soon as she saw me, she embraced me in a huge hug, and started going on about how proud she was. Of course, she told me I must be so excited. Yeah. Course I'm excited. I just agreed with her. Anything to stop her from questioning me. I didn't want to talk to her about what was on my mind. The only people I felt I could confide in were Gabi, Troy and Chad.

I waslked to the front door, dragging my case along with me. I said bye to my parents, hugged them and set of to Gabi's house. She only lived a 2 minute walk, so I could walk there with my case easily.

Though, on my way, I thought about Chad. I couldn't help it. Chad popped into my mind everyday, whatever I was thinking of. Must mean true love. I laughed at the thought. True love. And now we're seperated. I sighed. I suppose we won't be too far. We promised eachother we'd phone eachother everyday, and meet up most weekends. He told me it would be just like High School. Yeah, sure.

I got to Gabi's house, and saw Gabi and her mum standing outside. As Gabi turned around, she smiled and gave me a huge wave. I smiled and waved back, and walked up to her car, as she did aswell. Once we'd put our cases in the boot, I saw Gabi give her mum a hug. I walked up to Gina and hugged her aswell. After all, she was like a second mother to me. When we'd finished saying our goodbyes, me and Gabi got into her car.

This was it.

**Chad's POV**

I decided to go out in the back garden and shoot some hoops, as I was up earlier than I'd imagined to be. Walking outside, I smiled. This would be the last time I'd be here in my back garden. The last time I'd see that the grass has been mowed every other day. The last time I'd see my own basketball court. It was amazing, that it was finally going to end.

I heard my mum getting a cup down from a kitchen cupboard, and thought I should walk in and spend the rest of the time I had at home with my parents. My mum smiled when I walked in and shut the door. I smiled back, and went into the living room where my dad was watching his daily news.

My parents didn't talk to me too much about college. They knew how excited I was, but that I just wasn't happy that Taylor, my girlfriend and Troy, my best mate weren't going to USC. I liked the fact that they cared, and didn't want to hurt me anymore.

It was finally time to leave. I phone Zeke, to tell him to meet me at the entrance when he got there. Zeke agreed, and I walked outside with my case, my parents following behind. I said my last goodbyes to my parents. My mum didn't look too happy, althought my dad had a big grin plastered on his face. I smiled, and got inside my car. As I reversed out of the driveway, I sighed. It was finally happening. USC, look out, because here comes Chad Danforth!

**A/N: So that's some of the gangs' thoughts. I'll probably update again tomorrow or Tuesday after school.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So here's the rest of the gangs' thoughts.

**Sharpay's POV**

I woke up straight away when I heard my annoying alarm. Yes, it was annoying, but if you want to look good, you have to make sacrifices. And who doesn't want to look good and make a good impression on their first day of college? I went into the bathroom to have a shower. Although my shower was ruined within ten minutes, as I heard a knocking on the door. No doubting that it was Ryan. This was exactly what happened on graduation day.

I opened the door, wrapped in a towel, and pretened to listen when Ryan started moaning. I figured I may aswell go into my bedroom, so he wouldn't have to moan at me anymore. When I walked past him, I heard Ryan sigh. I laughed. He should have been used to all this by now.

I got dressed, dried and styled my hair, and did my make-up. Looking in my full-length mirror, I smiled. Happy with my reflection, like always, I walked up to my suitcase, lifted the handle and pulled it out of my bedroom, passing Ryan's bedroom door on the way to the stairs. I sighed. This would be the las time I'd see that door - or any part of this house for that matter - in quite some time.

I started to walk down the stairs, and heard a door shut behind me. I turned around and saw Ryan, smiling. I smiled back, although I wasn't truly happy that I was leaving. We both walked down the stairs, and ate our breakfast that mum had made for us.

We finished at the same time, and it was time to leave. I stood up, and turned to face the door. Ryan doing the same. Dragging our cases, we walked to the front door, and mum followed. We got into our seperate cars, and I couldn't help it - a tear fell down my face. Waving to my mum, and to Ryan, I drove out of the driveway, Ryan soon following. I can't believe it's finally it.

**Ryan's POV**

Being the brother to Sharpay Evans can be quite annoying. Especially when you want to sleep. Yes, Sharpay was having a shower, which woke me up. And I hate being woken up when it's not time. It was only 5.30am. Not the time I wanted to wake up! So, yeah I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door..as you do. Sharpay walked out and I moaned at her - like usual. She didn't seem to care though. The usual Sharpay.

Sharpay stomped off to her room, and I went to mine. No use going back to sleep now. I took my time getting ready, and when I figured I should get breakfast, I opened my door and saw Sharpay on the stairs. I smiled at her and followed her down and into the kitchen.

We finished our breakfast - thanks mum, and walked to the front door, with mum following closely behind. I sighed. I'd always been close to Shar, even if we did have our little arguments. Now for the first time ever, we were going to be in different schools, studying different things.

We both got outside to our cars, and I waved to mum and Sharpay, and followed Sharpay out of our driveway. This was the day I'd been waiting for my whole life. Was it going to be good? Or a total nightmare?

**Kelsi's POV**

My mum awoke me from my lovely dream. If only it was real - Me and Jason were in a restaurant, and he proposed! Obviously I said yes. But no, it was just a dream. It was never going to come true. I sighed at the thought, but then smiled and walked over to my wardrobe. I had to act happy. If I acted happy, I would be happy, right?

I changed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I frowned. Not a look I would pick usually. All of my other clothes were packed in my suitcase. Ah well, I'd change when I got to NYU.

NYU..I wondered what it was going to be like. I had one friend going there - Ryan. We'd been friends since kindergarten, so at least I knew him well. He'd look after me. I smiled and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

After quickly filling a glass up of orange juice and drinking it, I noticed the time. _Shit. _I thought. I ran upstairs to get my suitcase, dragged it back down, and kissed my mum goodbye as I left the house, and got into my car. As I drove down my street, it hit me the hardest it had ever. This was it.

**Jason's POV**

I woke up, and felt like I had jumped a miled. My mum was staring right at me. She told me I was going to be late if I wasn't ready in 20 minutes which definately brought e back down to earth. I jumped up, and started rushing round my room. I smiled when I heard my mum saying she'd done everything for me. _Phew. _ I thought.

My mum then left so I could change, and once I was changed, I took my suitcase down the stairs. I then popped some toast in the toaster, and poured some milk into a glass. Once I'd ate my breakfast, I saw my parents' faces. I told them I'd grab something on the way. They just nodded, and started telling me I should leave. I'm sure your parents are meant to want you to stay..Hmm..

I opened the front door, with my suitcase in one arm, and my other arm wrapped around my mum as she went to hug me. My dad then took my suitcase and put it in the boot of my car, and I got in and waved goodbye. I smiled. This is the start of a new beginning.

**Zeke's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I dressed fairly quickly, and went downstairs to start baking my famous cookies. I couldn't leave the house without leaving my parents something to remind them of me, could I?

My mum ended up behind me, and I smiled while putting the cookies in the oven, ready for baking. I looked at her, and hugged her tightly. I absolutely adore my mum, although my friends don't know how much. She's the most important person in my life - probably even more important that Shar. Don't tell her I said that though.

The oven alarm went off, and I pulled the cookies out and smiled. I then turned to look at the clock, and it was time to leave. I walked to the front door with my suitcase, mum following behind. She stood at the door, and I lugged my case into my car, and then got in myself. I waved goodbye, and my mum waved back. I wondered what it was going to be like, with just me and Chad..

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I won't be updating this as quickly now. I want to finish Meeting You Again first.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. The chapters from now on are going to be quite long..

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the entrance of the main building of UCLA. They both sat down on the nearest chairs, waiting for Troy, Sharpay and Jason. It was farily quiet between the two - none of them knowing what to say. But when Taylor noticed Troy walk in, she nudged Gabriella who stod up and hugged him. Troy returned the hug, smiling and breathing in his girlfriend's scent.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella, and the three had a small conversation - mostly about their journey to the college. Next to turn up was Jason. He smiled at his friends ad hugged the girls, and him and Troy did their 'manly handshake'. Gabriella and Taylor laughed and shook their heads. The atmosphere was definately more fun now - atleast there was more of the gang going to UCLA than any of the other colleges.

Finally, Sharpay turned up. She walked in and ran upto her friends - she hugged Taylor and Gabriella, so hard that the girls had to ask her to let go. Sharpay also hugged Jason and Troy. Gabriella was sure she could see behind Sharpay's huge smile - she was sure it was fake.

"Shar, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sharpay replied, smiling again.

Although Gabriella and the others didn't believe Sharpay, they thought they'd leave it for the time-being. It was time for orientation. The five friends walked into the hall and found seats next to eachother. After a mere 5 minutes of talking throughout the hall, everyone quietened down as they noticed teachers walk over to the front.

Once everyone had listened to the lecture by the teachers, and had been told where to find the classrooms, they were dismissed. Today there wouldn't be any classes - it was just a day to get settled in. As the gang walked to eachothers' cars to get their luggage, Gabriella smiled. Hopefully it will be the same as East High. She thought. They all met back at the entrance. They looked at their sheets, to find out where their dorms were located. Luckily, they were all in the same building.

Taylor and Gabriella were sharing, Troy and Jason were sharing, and Sharpay was going to be meeting her roomate probably once she got to her dorm - she'd figured that Taylor and Gabriella should share, as they were closer than she was to any of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Gabriella walked over to their room, and said their goodbyes to Sharpay, Troy and Jason, who went to find their rooms. As Taylor unlocked the door and opened it, the two smiled at eachother. Although it wasn't the most perfect room, it was their own place. They'd asked for a computer - which they obviously had to pay for internet. That way, it would be much easier and cheaper to talk to everyone, instead of using the dorm phone.

Instead of unpacking, the two jumped on their beds. "I can't wait!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know. This is so awesome!" Taylor said, and they both laughed.

"We're acting like kids." Gabriella said.

"Yep." Taylor replied, and they started laughing again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay found her room, which was just a few doors down from Taylor's and Gabriella's. While she fumbled around in her jacket pocket for the key, she noticed the door was slightly open. She pushed the door open, and was greeted by the sight of a girl sitting on her bed and unpacking her suitcase. Hearing the door creak open, the girl turned around. Sharpay decided now would be the best time to introduce herself.

Walking over to the bed the girl was sitting on, she smiled. "Hi, I'm Sharpay. Your new roomate."

The girls didn't seem too impressed, but smiled nonetheless. "Sharpay?" Sharpay nodded. "I'm Victoria..But call me Vicky."

Sharpay nodded. "Ok. You can call me Shar. All my friends do." Sharpay then sat on the spare bed - which was hers now, and sighed. Vicky noticed that Sharpay didn't seem very happy.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm here..all..well not alone. I hve four of my friends from High School here - but there's five more who aren't here - My twin brother, my boyfriend, my friend's boyfriend, and another friend. It's just weird that it's not the whole gang, you know?"

Vicky nodded. "I see what you mean. Although, I'm the only one out of my friends from High School who came to UCLA."

"Really?" Vicky nodded. "Well you have me. And I'm sure you'll get on with my friends. They're awesome." Vicky smiled. "You might not realise when you see us all together, but I never got on with any of them until about a year and a half ago." Sharpay laughed at remembering her times in East High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up a few more flights of stairs to the boys' dorms, Troy and Jason finally got to their room. It was good they were athletes, otherwise they'd never have coped walking up and down the stairs. Troy unlocked the room and walked in. Like Taylor and Gabriella, they'd also asked for internet access..so they got a computer.

Straight away, Jason walked over to the computer. "Yeah, man!"

Troy laughed and rolled his eyes. "Jason, you do know that we're here to study..not use a computer."

Jason nodded. "Well I'm gonna start unpacking..and then I'm going on the computer."

Troy nodded, and started to unpack aswell. Once they'd unpacked, and Jason was on the computer, Troy sat on his bed and looked around. "Jason, this room is like well..boring."

"Uh-huh." Jason said.

Troy sighed at his friend's lack of attention. "I think we should go out and buy stuff. It needs to be more..well..homely." He saw that Jason still wasn't paying any attention, so he switched the computer off.

"Hey! I was playing solitare!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and we're going to see what the girls are up to." He then picked up his phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Over at USC, Chad and Zeke arrived at basically the same timer. They still had quite long to kill, but they weren't allowed into the dorms until after orientation, as they were all still being cleaned. The two friends sighed. what were they meant to do for an hour? Chad then smiled. He had the perfect idea. He dragged Zeke into his car, and they drove off to the nearest park.

Zeke smiled when he figured out what they were gonig to do. Of course - none other than basketball. Once the car was parked, the two got out and Chad got his basketball out of the boot. Running over to the court, and noticing that it was free, tey started a game of one-on-one. They stopped after 45 minutes. It just wasn't the same without the team - without the rest of the gang.

Seeing that they had 15 minutes to get back to the college, they both headed back over to Chad's car. Once they got back to college, it was time for orientation. Worrying that they were going to be the last ones, Chad and Zeke ran towards the hall, but saw that no teachers were talking - yet. Sighing in relief, they managed to find two seats, next to a guy who seemed round about the same age as them both. He smiled at them, and Chad introduced them both. The boy introduced himself as Orlando.

Their talk was interrupted by the sound of a voice. Looking over at the front, they saw teachers. Chad sighed as he listened to the lecture. Zeke kept on nudging him - making him listen. Orlando laughed, and Zeke whispered to him "Chad's always been like this." Orlando nodded and laughed again.

After what seemed like ages to Chad, they were dismissed. Orlando walked out of the hall with Chad and Zeke, and the three looked for what number their dorms were. Chad and Zeke's was #137, and Orlando's was #139.

"Only a room apart." Chad said to Orlando.

Orlando nodded, and the three walked out to get their luggage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd all got to Chad and Zeke's dorm, Orlando said bye and found his way to his dorm. Chad and Zeke walked inside and shut the door.

"A new mate already! Not bad, eh?" Zeke asked.

"Hmm.." Chad said. "Just not the same as Troy..Or Jason."

Zeke sighed. "Yeah, but we'll see them soon. I mean we'll go visit them over at UCLA in the weekend."

Chad nodded, and brightened up. "Yeah alright."

Zeke smiled, and started to unpack. Chad looked round the room. "Hey, I'm sure we asked for internet connection."

Zeke frowned and nodded. "We did..where's the computer?"

"Ugh! Our first day here, and already something's gone wrong."

"Don't worry man. Carry on unpacking and we'll go and talk to someone for help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they'd both unpacked, they walked out of the room and looked round for the dorm supervisor's room. Once they found it, they knocked on the door and walked in. They were greeted by a smile, and Chad and Zeke smiled back.

"How can I help you?" Darren asked.

"Oh erm, well we asked for internet access, and were told we'd have a computer fitted into our room..but there's no computer..or a desk." Chad said.

"Are you sure?"

The guys nodded. "Oh, well I'm afraid we have no more dorms with computers or internet access left. We must have mixed you up."

Chad sighed in frustration. "Don't worry about it man. Bye." The two walked out of the room.

"Hey, lets go and see Orlando." Zeke suggested."

Chad agreed and they walked over to Orlando's room. They knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." Orlando said. "Matt, this is Chad and Zeke - I met them at orientation."

Chad and Zeke nodded at Matt, and Matt nodded back. "Hey." Matt said.

The guys replied with a "Hey." Chad looked round the room and saw a computer. "You have internet?"

Orlando nodded. "Yeah. You don't?"

Chad frowned. "No. Our dorms got mixed up."

"You can share ours whenever you need." Orlando said. "Yeah, Matt?" Matt nodded.

Chad and Zeke smiled. Two friends already, and internet. It was going good so far.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan pulled up at NYU, and walked into the entrance hall. He was worried - he was on his own, and didn't know what to do. But he relaxed when he saw Kelsi sitting down..It looked like she was thinking the same thing. She hadn't noticed Ryan walk in yet. He decided to walk over to her.

"Hey Kels." Ryan said, smiling.

"Ryan! How are you?" Kelsi asked, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Ryan replied after the hug broke.

"I'm good." Ryan smiled and sat down next to Kelsi.

It was time for orientation, so they walked into the hall which was full of people. After looking around for two spaces, they spotted some in the middle, and walked over to them before the hall turned silent.

"Phew..Just in time." Ryan said. Kelsi nodded and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After orientation, Ryan and Kelsi walked out of the hall. They agreed to meet back there when they'd gotten their luggage.

When they met back at the entrance, they both looked at where their rooms were. Unfortunately, they both weren't in the same building. Kelsi frowned.

"Aw Kels don't worry. I'll come visit you everyday." Ryan said, smiling.

Kelsi smiled and nodded. She hugged Ryan and they walked off opposite ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi found her dorm and unlocked the door. Seeing that no one was in there, she chose her bed and sat down. She then heard the door creak open, and a girl shyly walked in. Kelsi smiled. "Hi!"

The girl looked up and smiled nervously. "Hey."

"I'm Kelsi." Kelsi said, standing up and helping the girl bring her luggage in.

"Kate. And thanks." She said, referring to her luggage.

"No problem. So what are you studying here?" Kelsi asked.

"Musical theatre..you?" Kate asked.

"Same." Kelsi smiled. She was surprised at how comfortable she was talking with Kate - it seemed as if she'd finally overcame her shyness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan found his dorm, and opened the door. Once he walked in, he was greeted by a "Hey."

Ryan looked up and replied. "Um..hi."

He sat down on the spare bed, and lugged his luggage on it. "I'm Ryan, you?"

"Jeff." Came the reply. He was too busy unpacking..Ryan sighed - was he the type of person he wanted to share a dorm with?

"You play ball?" Jeff asked.

"Nah." Ryan replied, shaking his head.

"Oh. What do you do?"

"I was in the drama department in High School." Ryan said, recieving a little scoff from Jeff. "But my friends played ball - Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke. Troy was the team captain."

"You..you didn't go to East High?" Jeff asked.

Ryan nodded. Yeah, why?"

"I went to West High."

Ryan mouth an 'Oh.'

"How'd you know I went to East High?" Ryan asked.

"When you named those guys. I figured you were talking about Troy Bolton - and then when you said the others, I knew it was definately him." Ryan nodded. "How'd you end up hanging with those, if you were in the drama?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you soem other time." Ryan smiled at the thought.

Jeff nodded and carried on unpacking.

**A/N: That's one long chapter lol! Took me ages to write. But yeah, the chapters will probably be long like this now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter – now that I've finished Meeting You Again, I'll have a bit more time on my hands to update this fic, Opposites Attract, and It's Never Easy.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Victoria were walking from their dorms to meet Troy and Jason by the entrance to the main building. Taylor and Gabriella had been getting to know Victoria on the way – as soon as Sharpay introduced them. The girls were glad that they had another girl, who would probably end up being a new addition to the gang. When the girls had walked upto the entrance, they noticed that the guys weren't there. Sharpay groaned.

"Typical Troy and Jay. Just like us girls." She said, while Victoria let out a quiet laugh.

The girls sat down and talked for a bit, until Troy and Jason finally walked upto them.

"Where have you been?" Gabriella asked.

"Shooting a few hoops, Gabs." Troy said, flashing a grin.

Gabriella folded her arms. "Oh, so basketball is more important than your girlfriend now?"

Troy looked shocked. "What? Gabs, no."

Gabriella laughed. "You are so funny!" She then wrapped her arms around Troy, giving him a peck on the cheek – which Troy managed to turn into a full make-out session. The gang were watching, until Taylor snapped her fingers by their faces.

"What?" Troy asked, obviously not happy at the fact that their 'hello' kiss had been interrupted.

"Well excuseee me Mr. Bolton." Taylor said, as she turned to Victoria and rolled her eyes, making them both start laughing.

"Ahem." Was Troy's response.

"Yeah. Can we go somewhere without us having to watch you two kiss?"

Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand. "Where shall we go?" She asked the gang.

"Everyone shrugged – they hadn't been at the college long enough to know everywhere in campus and around the town."

"Erm..what about this cute little cafe just around the corner?" Victoria suggested. "I saw it on my way here."

The gang shrugged and walked out of the campus, and to the café.

The gang had gotten to the café, and it was full inside, so they chose a table outside – which was good anyway, because the sun was out.

"So.." Troy started.

"Troy, Jay, this is Vicky." Gabriella said.

"Hey, Vicky." Both Troy and Jason replied, smiling at her.

"Hey."

"I'm Troy, and this is Jason. Or Jay." Troy said, pointing at Jason.

Victoria nodded and smiled. "Soo.."

Everyone laughed, Victoria left confused.

"Oh, don't worry. We're not laughing at you." Taylor told her.

"Yeah, it's just this thing from high school – even though there was eight of us, we couldn't start a conversation off properly. The only one who could was.." Taylor stopped, frowning.

"Chad." Sharpay finished off for her.

Everyone was quiet, until Victoria remembered who this 'Chad' was.

"Is this the Chad you were telling me about earlier?" Victoria asked Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

"The one and only Chad Danforth. I wonder what they're all doing now." Jason said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Chad, Zeke, Orlando and Matt were all at the park, playing a game of two-on-two. Matt had told them that he'd never played basketball before – he wasn't the sporty type. But the guys insisted he should play. As they had gotten into the game, Chad and Jason told him that he was playing quite well – which was a great compliment from Chad, considering he was quite a big-head in high school.

They'd finished playing, and had sat down at a bench, thinking and talking. Chad had his phone out – wondering whether to phone Troy or Taylor and see how they were all doing. But he stopped himself – although he still wasn't the normal Chad Danforth yet, he wasn't going to let his friends know.

"So. What school did you go to, then?" Chad asked Matt.

"Oh. Erm..Mark Rutherford. **(A.N: I don't know many high schools in the US, so this is one that was near my house in England..although I didn't go there lol)**

"Aw cool!" We went to East High.

"Hold on. You're not Chad Danforth?" Matt asked.

Chad nodded proudly. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone knows East High! Especially your basketball team."

Chad laughed.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then if you didn't already know, this is Zeke Baylor – he was on the Wildcats aswell – aswell as two of our best friends who have gone to UCLA – Troy Bolton and Jason Cross."

"They didn't come here?" Matt asked.

Chad shook his head. "No, they got into UCLA – there were no spaces for us so we couldn't go."

Matt mouthed an 'oh'.

It was farily quiet until Orlando started to talk.

"So..Got a girlfriend?" He asked Matt.

"Nope, you lot?"

Orlando shook his head, whereas Chad and Jason nodded.

"Are they here?" Matt asked.

"No, Taylor and Sharpay went to UCLA. Troy and Gabriella are lucky – they're the only couple who haven't been split up." Zeke said, with a frown.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

Ryan dialed Kelsi's mobile number. Jeff had gone out, and he had no one to talk to – not that he though Jeff was the kind of guy he'd like to be friends with, but he just needed someone to talk to. Luckily, Kelsi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsi it's me. You wanna go out somewhere?" Ryan asked.

"Erm..yeah sure. Where?"

"I don't know. Just for a little walk? I'm bored stuck in here on my own." Ryan laughed.

Kelsi laughed. "Where's your roomie?"

"Oh he went out somewhere – I don't really like the look of him, but oh well." Ryan laughed again.

"Alright. Well do you want to meet me at the car park in like 10?"

"Yeah, alright. See ya the, bye!" Ryan said, ending the call.

Ryan was near the carpark, when he noticed Kelsi and a girl walking from the opposite direction.

"Kels!" Ryan shouted, waving his hand in the air.

Kelsi noticed him and smiled as her and Kate walked towards him.

"Hey Ry." Kelsi said, with a smiled.

"Hey." Ryan said, and turned to Kate. "Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Kate." Kate replied, smiling.

"Well atleast your roomie's nice!" Ryan said.

Kelsi laughed and shook her head. "So where are we walking?"

"I don't know – anywhere." Ryan replied and they started to walk.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the three were bored. "Lets go look around the mall!" Kate said, happily.

Ryan looked dumbstruck. "Lets not say we've found another Sharpay!" Kelsi laughed.

"Another Sharpay?" Kate asked.

"My sister – that girl is a shopaholic. She's at UCLA."

"Oh. Well you're right then. You've found another Sharpay!" Kate squealed as they made their way to the gates.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I'll probably update again on Wednesday sometime after school.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here's the next update. I'm gonna try and update my fics every 2 days or something.

Taylor and Gabriella were in their dorm room – Gabriella was on the computer, and all she could hear was Taylor on the phone. Yes, Taylor was on the phone to Chad, and it was annoying Gabriella at how sloppy they both were. Gabriella couldn't concentrate on her email to Kelsi.

Finally, Taylor told Chad she was going to go. But before Gabriella could concentrate better, her thoughts were erased out of her mind by a conversation of,

"No you hang up first..no you hang up first..no you hang up first."

Gabriella laughed – that was exactly how her and Troy acted when they first started dating in high school. But they'd got out of it after a few months. Chad and Taylor were still at it. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her email again.

"Say hi for me!" The voice made Gabriella jump.

Taylor was reading the email and standing behind her. Gabriella was surprised that she hadn't noticed her best friend was right there.

"Thanks for making me jump." Gabriella said, as she typed in 'Tay says hi.' "Finished off your conversation now?"

"Yep. And I saw you laughing."

Gabriella shrugged. "You were funny!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "We arranged to meet up on Saturday. The day after tomorrow! I can't wait!"

"Great." Gabriella smiled. "Where are we meeting?"

"We said the beach – it's not too far for me, you, Shar, Troy, Jay and probably Vicky to drive there. And it's not far for Chad and Zeke either."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, awesome."

"And he said they'd be bringing two of their friends. I can't remember their names though." Taylor laughed.

Gabriella laughed. "Alright."

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." They both shouted.

The door swung open, and Sharpay barged in – followed by Troy and Jason, and lastly Vicky walked in.

"Erm..hey." Gabriella said.

"Hey girls!" Sharpay squealed. "What are we doing tonight then?"

Gabriella and Taylor both looked at Sharpay.

"We have work to do, Shar. We'll come out tomorrow night – it's a Friday." Taylor told her.

"You have work to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Ugh!" She said as she stood up. "Alright. Tomorrow it is." Sharpay then hugged Taylor and Gabriella both goodybye, and Vicky followed her out of the room.

"Erm..I suppose we'll be going then." Troy said as he turned to leave.

"Can I atleast have a goodbye kiss?" Gabriella asked as Troy turned back round and walked over to kiss her.

Jason and Taylor were there watching – they had no choice – their friends were making out in the middle of the room. They pulled back and smiled.

"I better leave you both to work." Troy said as he smiled at them both. He then said bye and walked out of the room with Jason.

"Peace and quiet. We can finally get some work done."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few greulling hours later, the girls finished their work. It was much harder than they'd thought it would be. Now they definitely knew college was much different to being in high school. In high school, the work was too easy for them. Here, it took them both much longer to work it all out. But as long as it was all worth it in the long run, neither Gabriella nor Taylor seemed to mind.

**A/N: Okay..that's a really short chapter. But I'll update again tomorrow – probably in the morning sometime when I wake up. And I'll put some Ryan, Kelsi, Chad and Zeke in. Aha who's been on the Hairspray website and got an 'autograph' from Link? OMG I love it – Shake things up Emma xoxo Zac "Link" ahah wooo lmfao :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update earlier – I was out for most of the morning.

Ryan was sitting in his room, trying to work out his camera he'd just bought for his photography course. As he struggled to set it up, Jeff looked at him, amused. But then Ryan felt a hand take the camera off of him, and he saw Jeff setting it up. Ryan watched him confused – Jeff was helping him? Why?

Once Jeff had finished setting the camera up, Ryan smiled and muttered a thanks.

"Hey. Why aren't you talking? You shy or something?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not shy..it's just that I didn't think you'd really want to talk to me, because of what I told you when we first met."

Jeff looked at him. "What did you tell me?" He asked.

"You know..that I was in drama and everything – and heres you..the basketball guy." Ryan replied.

Jeff laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not really that type of guy. I talk to everyone."

Ryan smiled. "Oh, okay. Good."

"So, how'd you end up being friends with Troy Bolton and the rest of the basketball team? You never told me." Jeff asked, as he walked over to his wardrobe.

"Oh, well. You know me and my sister were in the theatre?" Ryan asked as Jeff nodded. "Well no one really liked us, you know? My sister was way too bossy, and hated everyone out of the drama department. Actually, she hated everyone in the drama department aswell. But she'd always suck up to Troy – I reckon she liked him, but she never told me if she did. Anyway,

This new girl – Gabriella came to the school after New Year, and was instantly friends with Troy. She was a braniac, and Troy was the jock – but somehow they got along great. In the end, we found out that they'd met up on their vacation, singing karaoke. Yeah, I know – Troy singing karaoke? No one would have thought." Ryan said as Jeff looked at him, confused.

"Well anyway, long story short now – Troy and Gabriella auditioned for the leads in the school play, and won them from us. In the end, me and Sharpay got talking to Gabriella and her best friend Taylor – another braniac, and found out they were nice once you got to know them. So we became close friends with them, and the jocks. And then Troy and Gabriella started dating, and so did Chad and Taylor. Now we're all this close." Ryan finished, moving his thumb and index finger only about a centimetre apart to explain how close they all were.

Jeff nodded as he shut his wardrobe door, holding his basketball uniform. "I see. Wanna play?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't do ball."

"Oh, come on." Jeff said as Ryan agreed.

"Great. Get changed and meet me by the courts. I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom." Jeff said, as he walked out of the room.

Ryan sighed. Well, atleast he didn't have anyone who hated him now – yet, anyway.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Kelsi was sitting on her bed, sighing. Kate got off of the computer and walked over to the bed.

"What's up?"

"Oh, it's just that I miss my friends." Kelsi replied.

Kate was just about to say something, when Kelsi started talking again.

"I mean, you're an awesome friend and everything, but I miss my friends from high school, you know?"

Kate nodded. "So do I – I haven't heard anything from my friends since I've been here. I'm wondering if they've forgotten about me."

"Aw, I'm sure they haven't. Why don't you email or phone one of them?" Kelsi suggested.

Just then, Kelsi's phone beeped. She picked it up and saw that she'd just received a text message. She read it out aloud.

'Hey, Kels. We're all meeting at the beach down here on Saturday – if you wanted to come? I know it will take you ages to get here, but it's just a suggestion. Ask Ryan as well. Text back if you want to come.

Xx Gabs.'

Kelsi looked up at Kate. "Should I go?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you. I'm sure it will be nice to see everyone again."

Kelsi smiled. "Alright. I'll phone Ryan now. Hey, you should come as well. It will be a much better road trip with three of us."

Kate smiled. "Sure."

Kelsi dialed Ryan's number and waited for it to be answered.

"Hey Kels. What's up?"

"Hey! Well I got a text from Gabs, and they're all meeting down at the beach on Saturday. Do you wanna go? I'm going, and Kate's coming too."

"Sure. I'll go! Well sorry Kels, but I've gotta go – I'm going down to the courts to play basketball with Jeff." Ryan said.

"Okay, I'll text Gabs. And Jeff as in your roomie? You both okay now?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah we're good. Well I gotta go now. See ya later." Ryan said as he put down his phone.

Kelsi smiled and sent Gabriella a message back. It would finally be the whole gang back together – even if it was only for one day.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Chad here!" Zeke called, as Chad passed the ball to him.

Chad, Zeke, Orlando and Matt were, again, playing ball. Although it wasn't the same without the whole East High basketball team, it was still fun, and Matt was learning lots with Chad's, Zeke's and Orlando's help. They decided to sit down for a bit and get a drink as they were tired.

"So, Matt, Orlando – you both still coming to the beach, yeah?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah – you can never pass up a day to the beach." Matt said.

"True. And you can never pass up a day to see them all again." Chad replied.

"Chad Danforth? Going sloppy?" Zeke asked, laughing as Chad hit him on the arm.

"I'm not sloppy."

"You are. You love your girlfriend – Taylor is it?" Orlando said, smiling.

"Yeah, I love Taylor – sue me!" Chad replied with a grin on his face.

"Aww..Chad, how cute?" Zeke said, messing up Chad's hair.

"Hey! The hair man! Careful!" Chad told Zeke, as he tried to sort out his hair.

Zeke laughed. That was one thing that hadn't changed about Chad.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Expect an update on Monday sometime probably.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here's the next update for ya :)

It was early Saturday morning – 5.15 to be exact. **(A/N: I have no idea how long it would take them to drive to Cali..lol. I've never been to the US..but we'll just pretend aha)** Kelsi was up, and so was Kate. They'd gotten changed, and just needed to pack last minute things for the beach. Kate was doing that, while Kelsi picked up her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey Kels." Ryan answered, sounding tired.

"Ryan, you ready?"

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car park in say..10 minutes?" Ryan replied.

"Okay. See ya then." Kelsi said as she hung up the phone.

"We're meeting him in 10 minutes." She said to Kate, who nodded.

"Well shall we go down now and wait for him?" Kate asked.

Kelsi agreed, and they both made their way out of the room, and out of the building.

"So, you sure your friends will like me?" Kate asked once they stopped at the car park, waiting for Ryan.

Kelsi laughed. "I'm sure. You'll get along fine. And they're bringing two of their friends as well, so you won't be the only one not knowing each other."

Kate smiled, and then turned her head when she heard their names being called. When she saw Ryan smile at them both, Kate grinned. Ryan showed them to his car, and helped the girls put their bags in the boot. Kate sat in the front passenger seat, with Ryan driving and Kelsi sitting in the back – in the middle so it was easier to talk to both of them.

As soon as Ryan turned on the ignition, Kelsi started to get nervous about seeing her best friends again. And of course, Jason. But she knew that as soon as they all met up, her nerves would go and it would be just like old times.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They hadn't been talking for a few minutes, so Ryan decided to turn on the radio. Out of nowhere, Kate started to sing.

"You sing?" Ryan asked, quickly looking at her and then turning his head back to the road.

"Sometimes." Kate nodded.

"Well you sing pretty good." Ryan said.

"Yeah, you do." Kelsi agreed. "I know..what about me and you join up for the assignment? I write the song, you sing?"

"Really? That would be awesome." Kate smiled.

"Okay. Well I think that's enough talk about college. It's a weekend." Kelsi said.

Kate laughed and agreed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up, and saw Taylor sleeping sound in her bed. She laughed and looked at the time. "7.26?" She groaned but figured she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she decided to surf the net on the computer.

After about 30 minutes of surfing the net, Gabriella was bored..and looked around the room for anything to entertain herself with. Nothing. She sighed, and crawled back into bed, covered herself up with the covers and tried to get to sleep.

-

-

-

Nope. She couldn't. In the end, Gabriella just stood up, took her bag off the computer desk and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly as she did so.

She then walked out of the building, the college campus, and down the road to the nearest cafe. She may as well have an early breakfast at a cafe as she liked the food there. As it was early in the morning, hardly anyone was there – unless it was people most likely on a road trip who just stopped for breakfast or a snack. She decided to sit inside, as it wasn't exactly really warm yet.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After eating her two waffles and drinking her hot chocolate, Gabriella paid the bill and started to walk back to the college. She looked at her watch, and it was now 8.57. Hopefully Taylor would be up by now.

Gabriella got up to hers and Taylor's floor, and just as she reached their dorm room, a hand touched the door handle and turned it. Looking up to see who it was, she saw Troy. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't get a hello from my girlfriend now?" Troy asked smiling, his hand still on the door handle with the door

Gabriella kissed him, and then broke the kiss, smiling. "Happy?"

Troy nodded and finished opening the door.

As soon as they walked in, they noticed Taylor sitting on her bed, talking to who? Chad.

"I can't wait to see you either. Yeah I know. Yeah. Oh, alright. Okay. See you soon. Love you." Taylor was saying – Gabriella and Troy listening. She then hung up the phone, and turned to see Troy and Gabriella looking at her.

"I didn't know you were both here. Where did you go?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Out for breakfast. It was early and I was bored." Taylor nodded, and then looked at Troy.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself." Troy laughed.

"Well come on. Shall we get ready?" Taylor asked, jumping up from the bed.

"Alright." Gabriella replied. She then turned to Troy. "Come back here when you and Jay are ready."

Troy agreed, and gave Gabriella one last kiss before he left the room. Gabriella smiled, watched him walk back down the hallway and went for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Phoning Shar." Gabriella replied once she'd finished dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Vicky?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, is Shar up?"

"Erm..no."

"Alright." Gabriella said, as she put down the phone. She then groaned and walked out of the room, and to Sharpay's and Vicky's room.

The door was open, so she quietly knocked and walked in. Vicky smiled, which Gabriella returned, and walked over to Sharpay sleeping. She snatched the covers off of her, and laughed when Sharpay groaned.

"Sharpay?!" Gabriella shouted.

Sharpay immediately sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then saw that it was only Gabriella.

"What?!"

"Time to go."

"Go where?" Sharpay asked.

"The beach! You forgot about your boyfriend already?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay shot Gabriella a glare, but shook her head, stood up and retrieved her bed cover from Gabriella, and throwing it back on the bed.

"You better be ready within 30 minutes, Shar." Gabriella warned. She smiled as she said bye to them, and warned her again just as she opened the door.

"Ugh!" Sharpay moaned once Gabriella had shut the door.

She then turned to Vicky. "Well lets hurry up then!"

Vicky laughed at how Sharpay could moan, and then be all happy and talk in a sing-a-song voice. She shook her head, but started to get everything ready.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. The next one will be when they're all at the beach. It might be tomorrow, or it might be Thursday. Probably Thursday, because I'm most likely gonna update It's Never Easy and Opposites Attract tomorrow.**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey..I'm sorry I haven't updated..but my wireless internet isn't working..which means neither me nor my dad can use our internet on our computers - we have to use my sister's, which I hate because it's so slow. Adn I usually don't have much time on it, coz she kicks me off lol. I've gotten new chapters written for each of my fics on my computer, but there's no way I can post them without the net :( And I don't have the time to write them all out again, because we have family friends over. Also, I'm moving to England in about a week - I got a letter from the college I'm gonna be going to, and my interview is the 1st August. My mum is gonna see about my dad buying me a laptop, because she knows that I won't be able to get any college work done if I'm using the computer downstairs at my aunty and uncles, as there's always kids round there. So until I move to England and I get a laptop, there will be no updates from now :( Sorry..but there's absolutely no way I can update. I'm gonna cry - I'm gonna have to write the chapters out all over again..AHHHH :( Lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Guess what? Yepp..My dad got our wireless internet working, so I'm posting the new chapters of my fics now! I think I'm moving back to England this week sometime, so I think this will probably be my last update until I get a laptop..Fingers crossed it will be soon :)

45 minutes later, and Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Vicky were driving along the road – Troy and Jason following in Troy's car not far behind them. Sharpay being her, had taken longer than needed to get ready, which meant that they would be a bit later than everyone else.

Taylor and Gabriella were moaning at Sharpay throughout the journey – moaning about her need to be absolutely perfect. They were going to the beach – her make-up would probably wear off because of the heat and the water if she went in the sea. But Sharpay just ignored them both – which meant the rest of the journey was fairly quiet, except for Vicky talking as she was in the middle and didn't want to argue with anyone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan, Kelsi and Kate had just pulled up to one of the car parks by the beach. They all got out of the car, breathing in the smell of the sea. Ryan opened up the car boot, and got their bags out, and Kate and Kelsi grabbed theres as they started to walk onto the beach.

Kelsi took her phone out of her bag, and started texting Gabriella, telling her that they had arrived. A few minutes later, she got a text back from Gabriella saying that they were about 15 minutes away. Kelsi then texted back to get Gabriella to see where Chad and Zeke were. They were only about 5 minutes away, and sure enough – just as the girls had finished straightening out their towels (Ryan had just done his quickly and was already lying down, sunbathing), they heard a car bib, which was Chad and Zeke.

Chad and Zeke grabbed their bags out of the car and walked over to Ryan, Kelsi and Kate.

"Hey guys." Chad said.

"Hey!" Ryan replied.

Each of the guys did their 'manly hug', and then Chad and Zeke hugged Kelsi.

"It feels like it's been months!" Kelsi said.

Zeke smiled. "Yeah, I know." He then turned to Kate.

"Oh, sorry. This is Kate. Kate, this is Chad and Zeke."

Kate smiled, and Chad and Zeke both said hi, while giving her a welcoming hug.

"And this is Matt and Orlando." Zeke said, as they both said hi.

"Hmm..so the others should be here soon." Chad said.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah,. They weren't too far behind you two."

Chad, Zeke, Matt and Orlando joined them in a spot of sunbathing while they waited for the rest of the gang. As soon as they heard a loud squeal, they knew exactly who it was – Sharpay. Everyone sat up as Sharpay ran towards them, smiling.

"Oh my god! Guys!" Everyone laughed, but stood up properly to say hi.

Sharpay then turned properly to Zeke, and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I've missed you." Sharpay said, while Zeke replied with a passionate kiss.

Then Gabriella, Taylor, Vicky, Troy and Jason walked towards them. As soon as Chad saw Taylor, he smiled and walked upto her, giving her the longest hug ever.

Next was Kelsi's and Jason's turn. Kelsi walked up to Jason and hugged him, smiling as she breathed in his familiar scent.

Once everyone else greeted eachother, the girls all stripped down to their bikinis and layed back down, ignoring the looks the guys were giving them.

"Erm..hello?" They heard a voice ask.

Gabriella sat up. "What?"

"Come in the sea." Troy said, while Gabriella shook her head.

"It's cold in there!"

"Come on." Again, Gabriella shook her head. "Fine."

Troy smiled, picked Gabriella up and started to walk towards the sea. Gabriella was kicking and hitting Troy, but it didn't make him put her down. Much to the amusement of the gang. They got to the sea, and Troy dropped her in. Gabriella wasn't too impressed.

"Troy Bolton!"

Troy just smiled. Gabriella sighed. She couldn't get out of the water now. But she smiled when the rest of the gang joined them.

The beach wasn't exactly busy at the moment, which meant that the gang could scream and shout without annoying many other people.

Troy got out of the sea and walked across the beach to the carpark. A few seconds later, he returned across the beach. His surfboard under one arm. Chad smiled and ran across the beach to get his. Taylor rolled her eyes at how immature Chad looked running across the beach just for a surfboard, but turned back to Gabriella and Vicky, as Sharpay and Kelsi were loved-up with their boyfriends.

After a few minutes of surfing some waves Troy swam over to Gabriella, motioning for her to get on the surfboard. Gabriella shook her head.

"No Troy, I can't surf."

"I'll help you." Troy pleaded, as Gabriella agreed.

Gabriella layed on her front on the surfboard, paddling towards the bigger waves, with Troy hanging on the end, and as she tried to stand up, a wave decided to crash into her, and Gabriella ended up under water, a few seconds later she reappered, wiping her eyes.

"Ugh Troy!" Gabriella moaned, as Troy laughed and kissed her.

"Maybe you should get a proper surf instructor." He suggested, as Gabriella looked at him as if he was stupid, nodding.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, Chad was begging Taylor to have a go on his surfboard.

"Come on, Tay. It's fun."

Taylor shook her head. "Chad, if you think I'm getting on one of those, you must be joking."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I don't want to." Taylor replied simply.

"But look how fun Gabriella's finding it." Chad replied, looking towards Gabriella on Troy's surfboard, trying to stand up.

"Yeah, and look what happens when you can't surf." Taylor said, motioning towards Gabriella who had just gotten knocked underwater.

"Tay! You're so.."

"So what?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know..Just..something." Chad replied.

Taylor laughed and shook her head at her boyfriend.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The gang were all out of the sea now, and were lying on the golden sand, sunbathing. All of the guys wondered how on earth the girls could just lay there, doing nothing at all. Troy looked at Gabriella, who was laying on her front, her forehead resting on her two arms, and sighed. He then stood up – the other guys doing so aswell.

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" Troy asked, as all of the guys nodded and waited for Troy to get his volleyball out of his car, and then followed him to the nearest volleyball net.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Yes! Come on team!" Chad shouted, hi-five'ing his team – Ryan, Matt and Zeke

"You're not gonna be winning for long!" Jason shouted to them.

Troy picked up the volleyball and served, although it didn't go where anyone expected to. Heck, it didn't even go in the court.

"Bolton!" Sharpay screamed.

"Erm..oops?" Troy tried to act innocent as he retrieved the ball from Sharpay's hands.

"Yeah yeah..we're playing." She replied.

"Alright then. Even yourselves out into two teams and get on whatever team." Troy replied, walking back to his side of the court.

"We're in two teams now!" Taylor said, as she, Gabriella and Vicky went onto Chad's side of the court, and Sharpay, Kelsi and Kate onto Troy's side.

"The game's on!" Gabriella shouted to Troy, smiling.

"Oh, Montez it's definitely on." Troy replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy dived to hit the ball, but he dived too late, and missed it. There were then lots of hi-five'ing from the other team, as they'd just won.

Troy sighed, and looked at Gabriella who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go team! Woooo!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy laughed. He never knew Gabriella was this competitive in a team. He shook his head as he noticed them all doing a little 'chant'.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was now nearly 8pm, and the gang were all just sitting down on their towels, chatting. Kelsi looked at her watch.

"Hey guys. It's nearly 8. We better get going soon."

"Woah, time's gone fast." Zeke replied.

"I know. Hey shall we go grab a bite to eat before we head off?" Jason suggested.

The gang agreed, and after putting their towels and everything back into their cars and putting their clothes back on, they all headed down the seafront, looking for a place to eat.

Finding one not too far from the beach carpark, they sat down at some tables and ordered food. After 15 minutes of waiting, their food was at their tables, and the gang ate it. They paid, and then waled slowly back down the seafront towards the carpark. As soon as they'd gotten to the carpark, they stopped.

It was now time to say goodbye. Kelsi and Jason shared a long hug, which Kelsi reluctantly let go of after like a minute.

Chad hugged Taylor, who had tears in her eyes when the hug was broke. Chad wiped her tears and held her by the shoulders.

"We'll see eachother next week, Tay." Taylor smiled and nodded as she hugged him again.

Sharpay and Zeke shared a hug. "We'll see eachother soon?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke nodded. "I promise." He lightly pecked her forehead, and went to say goodbye to his other friends.

"So next week?" Jason shouted to everyone who were all walking to their cars.

There were a lot of "yeah's" and "see ya then's"

"Have fun?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they stepped into the car, along with Sharpay and Vicky.

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Vicky, did you like it?" Gabriella asked.

Vicky nodded. "Yeah, your friends are fun."

It had been a great, fun day, even if the saying goodbye part wasn't. However, they all knew that this wouldn't be their last time together.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending..aha. I didn't have a clue how to end it. And the chapter's probably really boring aswell :(**


	20. AN

**Hey everyone!**

**This is just another quick author's note to tell you..**

**I'M MOVING BACK TO ENGLAND TOMORROW! **

**Lol! Yupp..Me and my dad are driving down - we'll get to my hometown of Bedford sometime Sunday.**

**So no updating (like you know) until I get a laptop.**

**My dad said he'll get me a laptop, but not until he gets a job, because we're running out of money fast, so we've gotta be careful.**

**But I'm getting a job when I get to England (I'll go see if Tesco need any workers lol), so I'll save up anyways :)**

**I'll still use my aunty's and uncle's computer, and friends computers to check my emails, read fics taht I have on my alert, and go on my usual daily sites, but I just won't be writing anymore chapters for my fanfics until I get a laptop.**

**So..BYEEEE! I'll miss you all:(**


End file.
